


Hiccups

by TheInfamousDoctorF



Category: Call of Duty, nazi zombies
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Fingering, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Profanity, Silly, bad German accents, dubcon, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousDoctorF/pseuds/TheInfamousDoctorF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tank's hiccups get super annoying, Richtofen uses it as an excuse to try a cure involving some seriously blue balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccups

HICCUPS 

With a muttered curse Tank Dempsey darted under the grasping claws of a zombie. He delivered a vicious kick to its knees and then sliced one of its legs off with his bowie knife. He rolled away quickly before the creature could grab his ankles.  
“Fucking crawler” Dempsey spit at the snarling creature. “I need a break. What about you guys?”  
There was a general nodding of heads from his three unlikely compatriots. It had been a long day and everyone was liberally spattered with blood, sweat and stinking of gunpowder.  
“Nikolai will tie up filthy crawler,” the Russian announced, muscling his way past the American.  
Dempsey swatted him gently on the back as he passed. “Thanks man. I’m beat.”  
Takeo said nothing but simply sat down on the spot where he’d been standing. Folding his legs in a half-lotus and closing his eyes. Tank cocked an eyebrow at the odd pose, but the Japanese soldier always seemed so unruffled, maybe he was on to something.  
Richtofen brushed aggressively at his uniform. He didn’t mind getting blood on himself, but the floating ashes from the fires that burned all over the abandoned factory annoyed him.  
“I’m gonna hit the shower,” Tank muttered. “It’ll be light soon anyway.”  
Richtofen seemed to be the only one listening, and as Dempsey walked away, the German followed a few steps behind him. He turned to confront the graying doctor. “What’r ya following me for, Kraut? Don’t you have anything else to do?”  
Richtofen scowled at the Marine. “For your information; I also vant to take ein shower.”  
Dempsey grinned widely, “well then you’ll have to beat me there if you don’t want to wait until I’m done,” and he took off at a sudden run.  
“Verdammit!” Edward swore, and took off after him. 

*****************************************

But by the time Richtofen reached the bathroom Tank was already in the only stall that worked.  
Tank heard Edward’s jackboots clicking on the broken tiles and called around the curtain. “Get the hell outta here, I don’t need you peeking at my junk when I’m trying to relax.”  
“Oh shut zhe hell up Dempshey.” Richtofen smiled as an evil thought came to mind. “It’s not like I haven’t sheen you naked plenty of times.” He said casually. “When vhe did zhe super soldier projects I had you naked und drugged on mein dissection table almost every other day.”  
Tank was so furious it was like the water was boiling as it fell on his blazing face. He knew they had been experimented on, but he just couldn’t remember it. So he had no idea if the Nazi was being truthful or just trying to piss him off.  
Edward could almost hear Dempsey grinding his teeth over the hush of water, and he smiled serenely. He didn’t care if Tank wanted him to go away; he had just as much right to the water as anyone else, and probably less self-consciousness about being seen naked.  
With a sigh he set to work peeling off the layers of his uniform. The room was warm with steam and he intended to wash some of his things in the sink anyway.  
When Tank finished Edward was stripped down to his boxers and agitating his shirt, pants and socks with his hands in the basin.  
With a snicker Tank balled up his own underwear and lobbed them over the German’s shoulder and into the basin. “Hey, do mine while you’re at it, you little haus frau you.” He mock kissed at Edward, who hissed viciously at him. Richtofen pulled his clothes out of the basin and slapped them over a rod, leaving the shorts floating alone.  
Tank chuckled and sauntered over to the sink, still in just a towel. He threw his other clothes in with the shorts, and behind him Edward turned on the water.  
The German shrieked suddenly as the cold water hit his bare skin. It meant that Tank had stood there intentionally with the tap on cold so it would shock whoever followed him. “Shweinehund!” Edward leaned outside the curtain to give the laughing American the finger.  
But Tank just laughed some more, and went back to his laundry.  
Edward scrubbed himself silently, cleaning his shorts and listening to the annoying Marine whistle as he swirled the basin. Then an odd noise broke their reverie.  
“Hic!”  
After a few seconds the sound came again, and Richtofen peeked out of the curtain just in time to see Dempsey pop up with another loud hiccup. It looked like the really heavy, painful kind, and the Nazi hid a mean little smile.  
He took his time bathing, but when he got out the American was still making that annoying noise; this time as he gulped water from the tap trying to make the hiccups go away.  
Richtofen pulled a towel tightly around himself and crept with silent footsteps towards Dempsey. With a wild yell he grabbed the American’s shoulders from behind and shook them violently.  
Tank just shrugged him off and turned around. “What the fuck are you doin? Hic!”  
Edward shrugged, “trying to help” he said with a phony smile.  
“Pfft. YOU think you can scare away MY hiccups? Whatever Doc. You’re not nearly frightening enough for that.”  
Richtofen scowled as the blonde turned his back on him again. “Oh, you think zho Dempshey?”  
Edward walked a few steps away from the blonde but came back a moment later.  
Tank felt something hard jab him in the back and he froze. *Hic* the tiny round barrel of Richtofen’s Lugar dug painfully into his spine.  
“What the fuck are you doing man?”  
“Give mich your hands Dempshey.”  
Without making any sudden moves, Dempsey slid both hands behind his back. He gulped nervously as Edward used his necktie to bind them tightly together.  
“Now turn around.” Grudgingly he obeyed and noticed to his greater unease that Edward was clearly aroused underneath the thin towel around his waist. *Hic*  
“Get on your knees American.”  
“You better be *Hic* ready for the ass-kicking you’re going to get the second I get loose. *Hic*”  
Edward laughed, high and crazy. He got down on one knee and put the barrel of the gun under Dempsey’s chin. With his other hand he yanked the towel from the marine’s waist. He stared into those blue eyes and thought about all the cruel things he’d love to do to the muscular blonde.  
Tank, to his credit could almost see the gears turning madly in the deranged Doctor’s brain. The look on the German’s face was truly frightening. His green orbs stared into the Americans soul, and his pupils were dilated with an unreasonable intensity.  
*Hic*  
When Richtofen struck it took Dempsey’s breath away. In one smooth movement he tossed the gun aside and swooped in on his bound prisoner. One hand grabbed the marine’s generous cock and began pumping it vigorously. The other snatched a handful of the other man’s ass and twisted it, digging in with his sharp nails. And his lips slammed into Tank’s in a rough kiss that bordered on vicious.  
Dempsey just shook in his arms, too over stimulated to resist. Edward switched from his mouth to his throat and attacked it with his teeth, biting and licking until he found the spot he wanted. Tank moaned as Edward latched his lips over the American’s jugular and sucked on the skin hard enough to make him bleed through his pores. As the area under his mouth turned into a black and purple bruise Edward crooned his delight at the taste of blood on his tongue.  
The American was groaning now also, arching into the German’s touch as Richtofen masturbated him. With a giggle Edward pulled back a little and spit into his other hand. He swooped in again, this time going after the other man’s hardened nipples with his tongue while his fingers found Tank’s puckered opening and swirled around it briefly before plunging inside.  
Dempsey was cursing now, trying to cover up his growing desire to just submit to what the doctor was doing to him. Being stuck here with no girls around made him feel extremely neglected, and it was really hurting his pride that the Nazi’s fingers in his ass felt pretty good, despite the sting of stretching skin.  
And then, just as he felt about to cum, Edward let go of him. With a yank he pulled the bow he’d tied around Dempsey’s wrists undone, and stood up with a wicked smile, brushing himself off.  
Dempsey was so shocked he gapped at the doctor like a goldfish.  
Richtofen just patted him lightly on the head, “see?” He said sweetly. “No more hiccups. Don’t underestimate zhe doctor’s techniques.” And then with a manic giggle he left the shocked marine kneeling naked on the floor as he grabbed his things and rushed out of the bathroom.  
At the end of the hall he stopped and listened intently. As expected, he soon heard the sound of the frustrated American aggressively trying to get himself off. What startled him was that he seemed to be saying Richtofen’s name while he did it.  
The light footfall of shoes behind him made the German whirl around.  
Takeo looked at the Nazi critically. The pale doctor was still wearing only a towel and in one hand he clutched his gear in a bundle to his chest. About half of it looked damp. The other held his pistol.  
Edward straightened up and composed himself. He gave a polite little cough. “Zhe bathroom is free.”  
“That’s whirr I was headed honorable doctor.” And with a tiny bow, the Imperial walked down the hall just as Dempsey cried out passionately for Edward to fuck his dirty ass harder.  
Richtofen erupted into a gale of manic giggles. The horrified look on Takeo’s face was absolutely vunderbar.


End file.
